Never More Perfect
by NicoleMack
Summary: A couple goes away for a romantic and surprising weekend. Please R


Never More Perfect  
  
It couldn't have been more perfect. He took me away for the weekend, up to a secluded cabin. I later found out that he had warned my sisters not to contact us unless there was an emergency. There were none. He totally pampered me, giving me a massage from head to toe. We relaxed in the huge bathtub, eating strawberries and drinking champagne. And after, we feasted on gourmet food, caviar, smoked salmon, at least four different cheeses, grapes, you name it, we had it. I had no idea how he had managed all of this, and quite frankly, I didn't care. I was too busy enjoying myself, too busy wishing the weekend would never end.  
  
We made love in front of the fire that night, whispering our vows of love. The fire warmed my back as I snuggled close to him, resting my head on his chest. He ran his fingers through my hair, and I smiled contentedly. Just as I started to drift off to sleep, he reached up and kissed the top of my head.  
  
"Marry me."  
  
I thought I was hearing things, or dreaming for a moment, in my half conscious state. I lay there, barely moving, barely blinking. I was trying to figure out whether the voice I'd heard was just in my head, when I saw his hand, holding something that glinted in the light of the fire. I blinked quickly a few times, and then I saw it clearly.  
  
A diamond ring. A beautiful diamond ring. I reached out to touch it, and then ever so slowly, turned my head to look at him. He was smiling down at me, and I could see he was a little anxious. It took me another moment to realize that I hadn't answered him yet. I moved my body on top of his, and rested my chin on his chest as I looked into his eyes. Those gorgeous eyes. I relished the idea of looking into them every day for the rest of our lives.  
  
"I love you more than anything. I couldn't imagine a better life than to spend it with you," I whispered. I watched him, his entire face lit up, his grin so wide, his eyes sparkling. I held out my hand for him, and he slid the ring onto my finger.  
  
"Perfect fit," he said.  
  
I covered his lips with mine, trying to convey all the emotions inside me, trying to show him how happy he had made me. His hands traveled over my bare skin, leaving a trail of fire under his touch. We made love again, and didn't drift off to sleep until it was almost dawn.  
  
We were woken by the sunlight as it streamed in the window, gently warming our bodies. It was another hour before we actually moved, we were so reluctant to have to leave this place. We took our time packing our things, lazily sharing a long hot shower. He took my hand once we were ready, and unwillingly bid farewell to our haven.  
  
"We'll come back," he promised me, as we drove away.  
  
He parked the car in the driveway, and we walked up to the front door, our arms wrapped around each other. Although we hated to leave the seclusion of the cabin, in a way, it was nice to be home again. Just as we stepped through toe door, Prue came out from the kitchen, having heard the door open.  
  
"So, how was the weekend?" she asked us excitedly.  
  
I held up my left hand, showing her the ring. She squealed in delight and grabbed my hand to get a closer look.  
  
"Oh, I'm so happy for you guys!" she held her arms open, inviting us both in for a hug. As we broke apart, she looked from me to my fiancé.  
  
"Mrs Wyatt," she said, as though she were testing out the name, "Mrs Piper Wyatt. I tell ya sis, that name belongs to you already."  
  
I grinned, and Leo wrapped his arms around me from behind, resting his chin on my shoulder. "We belong to each other," he said, sneaking a kiss against my neck.  
  
"You bet your ass we do," I grinned, patting his cheek.  
  
"Hey, what do you say we go upstairs and practice being Mr and Mrs?" Leo said wickedly. I broke out of his arms, and started to head straight for the stairs, when he caught my hand and pulled me back. He bent down and swept me up into his arms, and planted a kiss on my lips.  
  
"If we're going to practice, we have to do it properly," he told me, as we disappeared up the stairs.  
  
End. 


End file.
